


The Arrangement

by Thesadsmutwriters



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Edgeplay, F/F, Hair-pulling, I’m telling yous, Junko Enoshima - Freeform, Mikan Tsumiki - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Rough Sex, Teasing, danganronpa - Freeform, loose plot, this is not a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesadsmutwriters/pseuds/Thesadsmutwriters
Summary: Mikan is called up to a shady office on the top floor of Hope’s Peak. There, a mysterious person waits for her.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Mikan waited outside the door; patiently and nervously. An unknown being had called her up to a discreet room of the academy, a room in which she’d never stepped foot in before, despite her ample time at the school. She heard a chair roll across the hard floor before it was interrupted by a muffled shout. “Come in!” It commanded. Mikan took a long, drawn out inhale, adjusted her chestnut brown uniform and opened the door to the office. There was a figure, encased in shadows, watching a large monitor intently. It was sitting sprawled out on a repurposed gaming chair. Mikan felt uneasy and milled around the entrance, waiting for it to notice her. 

It was deadly silent, apart from the buzzing of the screen and Mikan’s shaky breath. “I can see you standing still there, like a brain damaged broom. Come in, come in.” The voice insisted. The room was nearly pitch black, apart from a tiny window and the slither of light coming from the screen. There was a bare mattress with a mountainous heap of pillows decorating it. There was more but Mikan was stopped by the sight of the figure swivelling it’s chair to face her.

Perched there was a young, curvaceous woman with pale pink hair. It was tied up into two voluminous pigtails that cascaded with kitsch hair clips and jewels that framed her angular, fake tan smeared face. She was wrapped up in an excessively fluffy leopard print blanket. “My apologies, but w-who are you?” Mikan said shyly “What’s your name?” The older girl laughed and cocked her head ever so slightly. “Why, I’m Junko Enoshima. Take a seat.” She said, her tone shifting significantly. “And come closer, I don’t bite, unless you want me to.” Mikan looked around for a place to sit. “Miss Enoshima, there’s no chairs. There’s nowhere to sit.” 

Junko scoffed and suppressed the urge to giggle at the bumbling girl. “There’s the floor isn’t there?” She asked coldly. Mikan stuttered and tried to protest but Junko’s unloving eyes dug deep into her mind. She slowly bent down and dusted off a space on the floor, all while Junko pierced her with her icy eyes. “Who am I kidding.” She proclaimed dramatically, “Come and sit on my lap, I shall keep you warm on this freezing winter morn.” Mikan smiled weakly, slipped off her shoes and lowered herself onto Junko’s thighs. “Thank you, Miss Enoshima.” She mumbled weakly as she was covered by the blanket. 

“I called you, Mikan Tsumiki, up here to discuss a deal of sorts.” Junko stated, “I want you to help me with school surveillance. You’ll be in here for most of the day and if I need to leave, you take my place until I return, how does that sound?”  
Mikan was taken aback, but honoured. She opened her mouth to oblige but was interrupted by another monologue. “Actually, I think I need to ask you a few questions, turn around and face me.” Junko ordered, “Do it now.” Mikan whimpered and turned around to face her superior, she was now straddling the busty model.

And looking her directly in the eyes.


	2. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait !! Here it is

“Right, first question.” Junko said, clearing her throat. “What’s your favourite food?” Mikan froze. “Whatever the school cafeteria serves, I don’t get to eat an awful lot outside of school.” Junko’s face dropped into a pitiful frown. “Oh you poor little thing.” She exclaimed, rubbing Mikan’s arm gently. “After this we’ll skip school and go to the dagashiya for you.” Mikan beamed, nodded and moved her hand onto Junko’s armrest to steady herself. 

Junko looked up and down at the diminutive girl. She was outstandingly trusting of the model, despite only knowing her for ten minutes. She wondered how far she could go with her on their first meeting.

“Second question!” Enoshima exclaimed, “Do you like my nails?” Junko stretched out her long, skeletal fingers and placed both of her hands on Mikan’s exposed thighs. She suppressed the urge to gasp as the older girl grasped them gently. “I think they look lovely.” She muttered as she looked down at slender hands that sat comfortably on her thighs. She was also made increasingly aware of the fact that she had been straddling her the entire time. The feeling of Junko’s soft, plaid skit lapped over her inner thighs and warmed them up.

Junko looked at the purple haired student, who was clearly masking a feeling of intense fluster. She grinned maniacally as a filthy thought crossed her mind. “While we’re up here, together and alone, what should we do?” Junko pondered out loud while moving one of her hands from Mikan’s thighs and running it up her back, stopping at the nape of her neck, “I’m getting really bored up here, there’s nothing to do, no-one to do.”

Mikan whined quietly as she felt Junko’s long nails wrap around the side of her neck. She shuffled towards Junko and rested her hands above the girl’s waist. Junko’s other hand lifted Mikan’s brown skirt up ever to slightly to expose a pair of bright white underwear. She ran it up and down her thigh before resting it on her crotch. Junko looked up to see Mikan flushed a bright pink and already bucking her hips against Junko’s resting hand. She was panting like a bitch in heat. Junko’s hypnotising smile only widened as she traced her index and middle finger around Mikan’s clothed clitoris, massaging it in circular patterns. The stimulation made her clit throb and ache. A subtle tension began to build around her hips and she felt her natural lubricant coat her entrance, preparing her for what could happen next. Junko’s dominant hand honed in Mikans swollen nub, her long fingernails dug into her neck, causing them to leave scarlet, rounded marks. 

Bolts of pleasure surged through Mikan’s meek body as Junko leaned in and placed her lips on the smaller girls bare and chest. She suckled gently at first, before laying a hand below her breast and increasing her speed and ferocity. Using her other hand, Junko moved Mikan’s underwear to the side and softly inserted her long ring and middle fingers, and by extention her false fingernails, into her dampened vagina. It stung ever so slightly but that was something Mikan was willing to bare. She began to moan, each one building in intensity, volume and length. Junko’s thumb applied a rhythmic pressure to her clitoris once again. 

Mikan felt the pressure in her crotch swirl around inside her and build. She threw her head back and began to wail in pleasure. “Miss Junko, don’t stop.” she moaned breathily, “P-please don’t stop. I’m about to-“ she was swiftly interrupted by the older girl retracting her fingers and laying them back on her thighs.

“You can’t cum here, Tsumiki.” Junko giggled smuttily, eyeing up the bare, ragged mattress in the corner. “I’ve got a better place in mind for you.”


End file.
